


Sunlight Moonlight - We The Gods

by MagiFox_77, Useless_girl



Series: Sunlight Moonlight [2]
Category: Septicflesh (Band)
Genre: Angels, BDSM, Blasphemy, Blood, Egypt, First Time, Historical AU, M/M, Magic, Mating/Bonding, Old Gods, R (explicit), Ritual, Romance, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, some (kinda manly) fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiFox_77/pseuds/MagiFox_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Kerim/Vega’s origin story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Note:** The second story in our “Sunlight Moonlight” series, which is closely connected to “[Catharsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389079)”. Enjoy and happy Halloween! :)

 **Note about the Sunlight Moonlight series:** We figured starting this series would be a good place and way to write out (mainly porn :D) side-stories with more pairings from the Codex Omega universe. So these side-stories are closely connected to the main storyline, but can be read as individual short-stories too.

 **Recommended song:** “[Sunlight Moonlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZM2eOuQyovs)” and “[We the Gods](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyhdMUM3M0E)” by SepticFlesh

 **Fandoms:** SepticFlesh

 **Characters:** Kerim Lechner/Seth Antoniou, Christos Antoniou (Thoth), Sotiris Vayenas (Horus)

 **Rating/category:** R (explicit), supernatural AU, historical AU, old gods, slash, M/M, smut, BDSM, romance, angels, magic, blood, mating/bonding, first time, rough sex, ritual, Egypt, blasphemy, some (kinda manly) fluff

 **Summary:** Kerim/Vega’s origin story.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures used in the story belong to their respective owners and credits go to them.

* * *

 

   
[Full-sized picture](https://orig00.deviantart.net/bf96/f/2018/304/c/7/sunlight_moonlight___we_the_gods_by_useless_girl-dcqtxav.jpg)

 **Sunlight Moonlight: We The Gods  
** _By SMA & Useless-girl_

  **Part 1**

He's been absorbing knowledge since the first moment he was born from the blinding pure white light his Father had used to create him. His purpose was to observe, learn, collect knowledge and wisdom and help his brothers and sisters to better understand their Father's world and creations, the humans.  
  
Vega was a higher angel, filling the void the Morning Star had left after his betrayal and Fall. For nearly two hundred years his dark eyes were kept on everything. There was just so much to learn about this world! During these years many lower ranking angels turned to him for knowledge. Most of the time he could give them satisfying answers, but among the immortals he counted as a young one and knew that he would have to learn much, much more to live up to his title and position, to fulfill his purpose.  
  
That's why he asked for permission to travel to different dimensions, but mainly to the earthly plane to study Father's creation from up close, so to say.   
  
The permission was granted and he did just that. For decades he has watched humans evolve, suffer, love, die and be born in the chaotic circle of a much shorter life-span than angels or other supernatural beings have. Humans had many short-comings, flaws, sins, but also virtues, love, art and beauty. So much beauty...  
  
As the pillar of wisdom, art and beauty, Vega was drawn to those the most. Unbeknownst to most humans, he kept inspiring and guiding those who had the potential to form a better future for humanity. Some thought that he got involved too much at times, but the angel of light couldn't help himself...  
  
Though with time he started to learn and see the flaws not just in humanity. His observing eyes started to open to the flaws of the "infallible creator" and his angels too. Vega kept these observations to himself, because he shouldn't have noticed these things. Most of his brothers and sisters in Heaven followed God's word blindly and without questioning anything, whatever was expected from them to do.  
  
As the new angel of wisdom, it was in his nature to look at things from different angles and question everything, though.  
  
Of course he knew about the "big break" in the ranks of Heaven not long before he was born. He knew about Samael, Lucifer and their followers who thought differently and chose to defy Father. Vega never told to anyone, but the whole ordeal and their reasons interested him, but not many dared to talk about that at Home. No wonder, though. Many feared "the Fall", so they rather never talked or thought about those things.  
  
There were also other Gods on Earth, but he knew even less about those. It was strictly forbidden to get in contact with them and Vega knew them as evil creatures threatening Father's work, including them too, of course.  
  
For many decades he kept himself far from even wanting to take a glimpse of any of these Gods. But with time as a very fascinating civilization started flourishing more and more by the river called Nile, his curiosity won over despite the fact that he knew those people worshiped other Gods... Gods of whom Vega kept hearing more and more interesting stories.  
  
First the long-haired angel had some feelings resembling fear as he ventured closer to that forbidden territory, hiding himself and his presence as best as he could. But he was burning with the thirst for more knowledge. He wanted to see those cities, those people... maybe even the Gods...

  
Source: [Gods of Egypt](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2404233/)

The rising empire of the Egyptian kingdom in the early days had richer lands. Not even because of the Nile and how it fed the ground with nutritious mud which it dragged across from the inner continent. But because of the wise Earthly leaders whom the foreign divine beings helped to organize a great nation.  
  
Just like centuries ago the first Sumer and Babylonian civilizations, now Egypt started to rise in knowledge, power and good central leadership. The architecture and arts bloomed big cities and monuments in the Nile triangle.

 

More people lived closer to the center palaces. Worked for the king and his family and got education from a wide range of subjects. Allowing new options for life as a healer, an artist, cosmologist, priest or soldier. The cities and the kingdom were growing fast. Becoming more advanced in knowledge and technology than most of the known world at that time. Even building connections to faraway lands and exchanging studies and goods.

The main city was built with a big palace near the sacred caves and the temples carved in stone in the mountain. Streets from all around led to those, as well as from the farther, less fancily decorated and smaller simple homes of the locals on the outskirts. 

The invisible angel's big dark eyes were wide from wonderment as he kept watching the cities buzzing with life. One by one he took a closer look of the center places and even the palace. There were signs of the people's respect and love to their gods everywhere. Paintings, statues, temples, even small trinkets on the crowded market places.  
  
This was a completely alien culture for Vega, but it fascinated him on a deep level. For days he kept coming back, always discovering something new, something even more exciting. Or simply just things that in his very being knew that they were just right.  
  
Like he had noticed that no matter if they were in the inner cities or on the less wealthy outskirts, children were taught how to write, who their rulers and gods were, what was the history of their people, and also sciences and arts.  
  
Vega had a soft smile on his face as the warm breeze was playing with his long brown hair while he was watching a group of children being taught by a teacher how to write "hieroglyphs" as he had learned they were called. They weren't bothered by the animal life living in close quarter with them either.  
  
The visitor has seen that these humans were living more in balance, in harmony with nature. There were even sacred species like cats or baboons which roamed the streets freely. Of course they were considered as the animals of the respected and generous gods, whose touch could be felt everywhere around.

Indeed. The Gods of Egypt kept their guarding eyes on all of the land. The more frequently visiting creature grabbed their attention too. And they got intrigued by sensing the other dimension. It was clear that the being was trying to stay mostly hidden but his powers could only fool humans. He seemed to be gathering information about everything in the main city. Focusing on that so much that he did not even find it strange that more street dogs followed him around, even in his invisible form. Hawks were watching from above or from a roof of a house. And baboons in groups were keeping their eyes on him.

That day there was even more to see as the citizens seemed to be preparing for some festival or celebration. The cities were buzzing with even more life and Vega found himself lost in the midst of the pulsing excited energies.  
  
In fact, he was so lost and amazed that he even forgot to hide his presence. For a while he didn't sense anything in his childish wonderment, but as he was taking a shortcut through a narrow and quieter alley, he finally realized that he was being watched and followed... By animals?  
  
And yes, as he looked over his shoulder, he saw a baboon and a big fuzzy black dog clearly tracing his footsteps. They didn't try to hide or lurk and looked right into Vega's eyes. So they could see him. And... as the angel focused more while the strange animals got closer, he realized that they weren't regular beasts...

As the foreigner started backing away with the sudden realization, the big dog howled at the sky, sounding more like a feral creature than a dog itself. But to his call a hawk shrieked and dived down from above. Trapping the strange man from three sides, in a blink of an eye all of them were gone.

Everything happened so fast that Vega didn't even have time to defend himself or object. As his vision cleared, he quickly looked around. He realized that he was in a great cave lit by torches, huge columns carved and painted, the cave's every inch soaked in strong godly powers.  
  
But that's not what held the angel's attention the most. It was the three beings surrounding him from three sides. They all had human-looking bodies, though double in size and their heads were of animals. A hawk, a jackal and an ibis.  
  
Their presence was overwhelming and outright frightening as they were towering over the confused angel, whose brilliant white wings spread behind him on instinct. But they couldn't protect him from the gods' strangely echoing voices in his head and their mixed powers digging deeper and deeper into his being and thoughts. Vega wanted to yell at them to stop, but no words left his lips as he was standing there completely frozen, as if torn out from space and time.

The three beings stopped all of a sudden and looked at each other. Taking a few steps back, their figures shrank down to a normal human size as they let the angel get some space and collect himself.  
  
"Who are you? And why are you stalking this realm?" the hawk-headed God asked in Vega's head and the jackal-headed God signaled with his hand to the angel to stand up.

Vega had no idea when his physical body had ended on his knees, but suddenly he regained control over himself and realized that he was panting, his hair in one of his slightly glowing eyes while the white wings time after time fluttered nervously.  
  
He stood and swallowed hard, trying to gather his courage and himself and answer the Gods verbally.  
  
"I am Vega, the second brightest star of my Father. I... I'm sorry. I came here to learn more. About everything... I hid because it is forbidden for me to go close to such places where other Gods rule. And I admit I feared you because of what I was told about you," he said truthfully.

The ibis-headed God nodded, just like validating what the angel said. To that the three gods changed to human form in dark human clothes.

"You are the child of the same who poisoned our lands with death to draw his own servants ruled by fear," the jackal God, who now looked as a long dark-haired man with a goatie said on his human voice. His small glowing eyes locked directly on Vega's. "We know of the Angel of Death and the Son of the Morning. You are made of light. My name is Seth here, God of the Darkness and Underworld, at times in a form of Anubis the God of the Dead and Guide of Spirits."  
  
"I am known as Horus, the God of Light and Wisdom. Guardian of the Sun," the bald man who had a hawk head before said.  
  
"Thoth, the God of Knowledge and teacher of all beings, Guard of the Moon," the ibis God added, now looking as a widely build man with long braided hair.  
  
"If it is forbidden, then why are you here? You didn't learn from the fate of your elder?" Seth asked very interested in the creature shining in pure white light.

Vega's fear seemed to vanish as the Gods didn't feel so threatening anymore, although the angel didn't close his wings or lowered his guards yet. Not that he would be a match to even a single one of these beings. He watched mesmerized as all three of them changed their look again and he could size up their human forms too as they introduced themselves.  
  
Of course, the angel had heard and saw the names and half-human, half-animal forms all over the cities, so that wasn't such a surprise to him. But their human form was just as intriguing to him. They were beautiful, mysterious and very strong in the young angel's eyes.  
  
The dark eyes, which locked with Seth's intense gaze. Suddenly Vega's focus narrowed a bit from sizing up the more reigned in powers of the trio to the God of Darkness.  
  
"It's an honor to meet all three of you. And yes, I know of my Father's... shortcomings," he admitted, not even trying to lie to them. He was sure they would know if he did and probably get angered by it. Besides, he always tried to avoid lying, unless it was necessary.  
  
"I also know of the fate of my elders, but even that cannot stop my thirst for knowledge. After all, I am the angel of wisdom, art and beauty. I seek these all around the worlds. And I had learned what I could in Heaven. I... need to know more, to see more, to experience more... Knowledge, art and beauty cannot be restrained. I know this is dangerous and could cost me a lot, but here I am. At your mercy..." he finished, bowing his head so that more of his hair fell into his radiant face.

"Are you sure you know that what you just said is all against your father's ways? He is about obedience," Thoth said warningly. He has seen enough to feel sorry for the angel with the nature to thrust things that are forbidden.  
  
"Yet... he keeps creating beings with a pinch of darkness... As if he loves to punish them for what he made them for," Seth added and raised his right hand, his index and middle finger pointing like in the murals of the walls of his God form. He took a step closer to Vega and touched the tip of the angel's wing.  
  
Seth suddenly got covered by a thick dark fog and Vega turned into pure light in a shape of the angel. And deep inside that blinding white light which illuminated the whole tall cave, his very core showed a small swirling of light-grey energies.  
  
"We can show you knowledge way before your Father came. But it has to be your decision to take the risk for yourself," Horus walked closer too. They were again holding Vega in the middle but not in a threatening way. It was more curiosity in the ancient beings.

"We never met a being of such pure light, despite your core... We all came from the outside dimension of the darkest void," Thoth explained. "We can treat you as our equal if you don't interfere with the development of these humans, and keep your Father away. We can learn about you too, it can be both ways beneficial."

Vega was fascinated and his whole being became freer and more aware and drawn to that darkness once the god touched him. It was something he had never felt before and he could faintly feel his core responding to that darkness, wanting to get closer, to get stronger and to know more...  
  
"I know that what I just said was blasphemy against my Father. But it's the truth. Which is another form of knowledge and wisdom as we all know, I think," he said as his brilliant white light started to ebb down once he wasn't touched by Seth, the slight blush on his radiant face slowly becoming visible. A part of him mourned and already missed being in contact with the dark godly energies. It was very interesting and alluring to Vega, to say the least. And something to think about a bit later. But now he had to make a very important decision.  
  
"That question about why he keeps creating us flawed, especially someone in the position where I am... It occurred to me too before. But if being punished for what I am is my purpose, I will fulfill it. Which means that I would love to learn more about you and the way you guide these humans. You say..." here he turned to Thoth "that I shouldn't interfere with these humans. I can try that, although even my presence can be inspiring for some. It's something I cannot fully control as being a patron of art too, so to say..." he hummed. "But otherwise I can avoid interfering..." he said softly, but his dark eyes were burning from the thirst for the vast amount of knowledge which was offered to him.  
  
"Father isn't all-seeing like the others and his followers like to think. I have my ways to keep this a secret as long as I can. And of course you can study me and ask me questions. There are some... things though, which I'm not capable of telling you about Him and his work. Without seriously harming me or worse... I'm telling you these because I want to be completely honest with you. Getting such an offer from such ancient beings is an honor and for me... worth the risk," he added, looking all three of them in the eye, one by one, to let them see and also feel that he meant it.

The three Gods looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. Talking over things in their own inner way.  
  
Seth kept glimpsing back at the Angel of Light, and Horus never missed any of those glimpses. Finally, Thoth spoke again.

"I give you a spell to enter this place. When you arrive we will know it. You must keep that spell from everyone," he said and on his opened turned up palm an ancient, even before Egypt type of writing started to glow. The words suddenly flew at Vega's body. "Follow us now, into the Eye of Truth," he added and turned, also his mates at the angel's sides and started walking to a silver and gold decorated gigantic gate.  
  
The heavy wings of the gate started to open on their own when the Gods stepped before their painted pictures on it.  
  
The inside was magnificent and magical. Many levels of shelves with all kind of scrolls in a huge hall. The place was lit by the outside light sweeping in through the cracks of the rocks and silver mirrors were used to help illuminate every part of the very godly hall craved into the mountain.  
  
"We all had our parts in other times. Now we work as a trinity. We merged our powers together for the better usage between us. But when we arrived… I was the patron of literature," Horus said waving to some writing tables at one part of the hall. "Seth was the patron of visual arts," he pointed at a corner in half light – fitting for the God of Darkness – with papyrus and rocks with drawings and small bowls of different colored liquids to paint with, rags and brushes. "And Thoth was the patron of sounds and music," Horus smiled at said God as he stepped out of the way, revealing his own work space with many instruments and scrolls.

Vega knew he had to be patient and wait for the decision of the Gods, so despite his growing excitement, he just stood there in silence and felt grateful when they showed their trust in him with that spell. He swore he would keep it just to himself then followed them to the heavy gates.  
  
Needless to say, his amazement just kept growing, especially after seeing what was behind the doors. THIS was Paradise. THIS was what Vega was living for. The great long hall, the levels, the shelves filled with a vast amount of unique and ancient knowledge... His heart started beating faster and his nearly black eyes tried to drink in all the details while fighting the burning caused by his moved feelings. After a minute or two he reminded himself to close his mouth and focus more on Horus' words.  
  
The roles and parts the gods used to have fascinated Vega just as much. It was a bit surprising and kinda intimate to see those different working areas, but deep down he knew each fitted the gods... And he couldn't wait to learn more.  
  
"I... I can't tell just how grateful I am for this..." he waved around, his eyes already searching where to start. "I think... I might stay for a while," he smiled more radiant than ever before as he walked to the closest shelf on his left, already lost in the desire to learn more...

***

Even the gods need some privacy. It was always like that. The more powerful and advanced beings from different dimensions has been looked at and called Gods by the lesser beings. And it depended on the divine ones how they used their knowledge on those...  
  
The Egyptian trio of Gods at that time was the same in the human myths as many before them. With feelings and limits of their abilities and enjoying their physical bodies to the fullest…

The private rooms looked like any palace of the pharaohs. Richly decorated tiled walls and floors. A small waterfall in one corner with blooming flowers. In the middle three steps led up to a huge bed with all the silk pillows and sheets, some fluffy soft animal skins and high tables with drinks and food on them to be close enough to reach.  
  
Thoth was sitting naked on the middle of the bed. Between his spread muscular thighs was Horus, sitting with his back against Thoth’s chest. The long braided hair was cascading down on Horus’ shoulder as the long-haired God has been kissing and licking Horus’ neck, his hands stroking the other man's chest.  
  
The God of the Darkness was lying on his belly between the long lean thighs of Horus and was feasting on his most godly parts with delight…  
  
"Vega..." Thoth looked up as they all sensed the angel appearing in their cave.  
  
"He wanted to learn everything..." Seth smirked up after letting Horus’ hard manhood out of his mouth, stroking it a few times and going back to their planned activities...

Since the deal the curious angel had made with the gods, he's been visiting them a few times, although he tried to do this in the clever way. He went to other non-restricted places too, leaving days or even weeks between his visits.  
  
Needless to say, he could get lost in the vast library of knowledge for days straight during these visits. There were just so many new things to learn. And not just about these gods but the distant past, previous civilizations, the stars, the universe, other dimensions, mythical creatures and even his own kind and Father as the books and scrolls contained such gathered information too.  
  
Vega tried to balance his great hunger for knowledge with picking one main theme for his visits. For example, one visit was about studying history, the other literature, the next arts, the following philosophy and so on. He wanted to cover as much as he could because he could never know how long he would be able to sneak off here.  
  
Either way, at times he didn't even meet the gods during his visits. Other times he chatted with them all or just one or two of them.  
  
That day's topic was music. Vega very much liked music and always found human instruments fascinating. Though after a few hours he usually went for a walk in the cave system with the secret lush inner gardens to contemplate on what he had learned during these sessions.  
  
That evening he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice at first that he has wandered to an unknown part of the caves. There was no one around and he realized that he had wandered off too far when... interesting sounds started penetrating his consciousness.  
  
First he needed a moment to realize what he was hearing, but he had studied and watched humans enough to recognize moans of lust. He knew he should have turned around then, but his curiosity and thirst took the better of him and he wandered closer. He just... wanted to maybe learn what the difference was in the physical love of humans and gods…

By then the trinity was done with some rounds between them. They always enjoyed the liberty to not have to restrain their true powers between each other. And the occasions they had they used well.  
  
The bond between Horus and Seth was strong. Being the entities of light and darkness. Thoth was always too independent but nonetheless he enjoyed and participated in such activities.  
  
They all knew that Vega was peeking on them. The God of Wisdom raised his head up, looking at Seth from the curtain of his braids. "Your prey came closer..." he whispered and his body did not lose rhythm while he was roughly fucking Horus from behind. The other God was on his hands and knees, sucking on Seth's hard dick as he was kneeling by the bald head.  
  
"It has to be his own will…" Seth replied and kept caressing his mate's head as his cock was worked into the godly throat.

The peeking angel's heart was beating fast and he could feel his cheeks being hot from the blood that colored it. So far it was rare for him to blush, but ever since he knew the gods, he did that more often – especially around Seth. There were many things he didn't understand yet about his own needs and body, but now it showed clear signs of what they call arousal.  
  
When observing humans doing these acts, he stayed mostly indifferent. He liked some things they did, but nothing had such an effect on him like watching the three gods freely enjoying each other with his own mouth hanging open.  
  
It was beautiful and much more... intense than when humans did such acts. The harmony in which their bodies and muscles moved, the attention they gave to each other, even the kisses they shared or the pleasure-filled expression on their sweaty faces... And of course all that topped with the swirling and mingling whirlwind of their powers which filled the whole room and made Vega's skin crawl with warmth just as much as the arousal did to it.  
  
Biting down on his bottom lip, he experimentally brushed the back of his hand against the bulge under his tunic and he inhaled sharper. That sobered him up a bit, realizing what he wanted to do and that he was intruding and in the end shied away, blushing in the darkness even more as he hid his face behind his long hair and quietly backed away.  
  
He took deep breaths from the less magic-filled air on the torch-lit corridor and his feet took him away faster with each step. He needed to clear his head and take back control over his body. He wanted to understand and maybe even analyze these new feelings that scene evoked in him.  
  
Something has started to change in him...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

The following week went without Vega's visit. And Seth felt the lack of that bright being.  
  
He, as once the patron of visual arts, still felt the urge to express his inner thoughts in the art of shapes and colors. It was like a validation. His dark being making something real and physical from feelings he can't even analyze otherwise inside him. It was always like that. For each of them in their own art form.  
  
For days he felt the need to change. Transform... Become something more or new...

He stood before the stretched out empty sheet of camel skin and tried to work out something that has started to form inside him.  
  
There was a few half-done pieces around. Each had the usual anatomical structure of items and creatures in the shades of darkness and showing the other side of the living and supernatural. A peek into the dark mirror...  
  
But some newer works contained light. And Seth felt he had lost some balance he believed he had before. Of course Horus kindly reminded him that he always was the light and Seth the darkness in their relationship… But on a deeper meaning he understood the dark God.  
  
That evening Seth stood there again, only a skirt rolled around his narrow hips as he was deeply lost in his art.

He used a balled-up rug to apply more gore red and dark brown onto the sheet. The paints were dripping down on his marked arm and on his shoulder, painting his own self also in the process as he wanted to give out the started chaos from within.

  
[Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yeu6JpLUkho&t=0s&index=2&list=PLaVbYtjDIl-StXUkElUTo2kmlibVUc2B-)

The long-haired high angel had spent that week trying to visit other places and people, but nothing could hold his attention for long as his mind kept coming back to this place, the knowledge that awaited him but most importantly to the gods.  
  
Each time he closed his eyes, he saw them entwined like that. He could hear the sounds of pleasure and could practically taste that godly power on his tongue.  
  
And frankly, the intensity of his new desires scared him a bit. He was scared to go back, but he wanted to. Badly. They would probably know about the peeking. They were gods after all and Vega didn't even try to hide his presence. He should probably apologize if they bring it up... Being so confused and hesitant wasn't like him.  
  
But the scenarios he has been fantasizing about ever since that night made him blush and feel hot and bothered very quickly. It seemed staying away to cool off did nothing to help on this. So he might as well go back and continue his studies...  
  
So on the eighth day, he did that. Knowing that they would know he entered, he headed towards the long hall with the library. Maybe choosing some fresh topic would help on his turmoil.  
  
But what awaited him was something unexpected and just complicated things... Seth was painting... creating... _art_ and it made the young angel's mouth hang open a bit again as he was admiring the raw beauty of the god, who was clearly lost in his work.  
  
He wanted to leave, but his legs all of a sudden took him in a different direction, because he wanted to see what the messy and very gorgeous god was painting. He stopped a few steps away from him and leaned against a table filled with paints and tools.

Giving a low moan-like long growl with closed eyes, Seth felt the angel close to him again... And like something that clicked into its place he dipped his left hand's fingers into the white paint, and his right with the ball of rug in it into the coil black one. With large moves he created swirling fog-like shapes. The already on the sheet dripping dark-red color mixing with it. Within seconds the God's short toned body was painted too in those colors. The dripping liquid merging together, making new shades on his back and chest.  
  
Just like the art he created… Darkness and light chasing around, barely touching but keep merging into grey. Followed by the core color of life... The color of blood and flesh… and lust…

That growl made a pleasant shiver run down on Vega's spine and he knew if his wings were out, they would've fluttered too. And the more he was watching Seth work, the more under the spell of creating something new, something greater did the angel fall too. He loved and inspired art. Many times he even helped humans express feelings they couldn't otherwise. Art was a powerful medium and he could tell... he could feel that the god's emotions being embodied on the animal skin were just as powerful.  
  
Vega found both the forming artwork and the artist breathtaking. His body was getting covered in paint and sweat from the passionate way he moved. Just like on that lustful night, the god's muscles were jumping under his glistening skin. The more the angel understood, the more he felt moved by the scene. And the more arousing he found when Seth put his hands down and the red paint was dripping like blood onto the floor... like bleeding out his emotions... And he looked just like that with his heaving chest and wild eyes.  
  
The angel moved on instinct and stepped to the side of the god, running his pale fingers down on Seth's forearm, smearing the still fresh paint there. Watching the god's attention shift onto him, he took his hand and led it around his waist as he stepped in front of him, placing both slender hands on the strong chest in a both admiring and amazed way. His heart was beating wildly by then, his body obviously aroused, but he just focused on tilting his head up. He wet his slightly open lips and looked deep into the god's eyes from this close for the first time.  
  
"Kiss me, please..." he whispered on a trembling voice what he desired the most.

Seth couldn't help himself. The closeness of the pure being of light intoxicated him on a level he never experienced before.  
  
His hand gripped onto the slim waist and his blood red colored fingers raised to caress the beautiful face, painting it like he did with the sheet of skin just minutes ago... He caressed the long soft hair out of the angel's face, drawing smeared red lines onto the long neck too as he held Vega's nape and pulled him close while he leaned in and pecked the trembling cool lips. Realizing his own body was shaking badly for the other, the soft pecks soon turned into passion-filled deep kisses, the paint on his own body tainting the angel too... Just like how his whole being to the very core of the being of light…

Vega's eyes closed and he took a wobbly breath through his nose the second their lips touched, making his lips tingle from Seth's energies. Although he never kissed before and felt a bit shy and uncertain at first, he quickly let the god take over and the inexperienced angel soon got a hang of it as they both got lost in the kisses they were sharing.  
  
Meanwhile Vega's hands got more paint on them as he kept softly caressing the firm muscles on Seth's upper-body, not daring to go lower just yet. Even if he wanted him to take off his tunic and undergarment to feel more of their skin touching. To get more paint on his pale flesh...  
  
Once their kisses stopped and he looked at Seth, his lips were moist and swollen a bit, smeared cheeks flushed dark and eyes a bit hazy with lust. Swallowing hard, he gave the god a small shy smile. "Kissing is so much better than I imagined..." he added then bit down on his bottom lip. "I... I like you too... Very, very much too... You make me feel and want things I never wanted before," he confessed barely audible as he slid his fingers up on Seth's shoulders to caress his neck, hair and jawline with admiration as he was trying to figure out those new unknown feelings in him.

"You should be careful... You are losing your innocence. What you feel is the need of the flesh body. Everyone’s spirit lacks something. And when it feels it found it, it urges the body to help express that need for the other. I like you a lot too. Your light draws me strongly... But your position and situation… You should be sure about what you want… my beautiful boy…" Seth spoke low and soft, his eyes shining as he felt the same frequencies resonating in the inexperienced male in his arms.  
  
"If you listen to your body's need, that will affect your soul. Merging with my dark one in the sexual magic ritual…" he warned Vega once more, never looking away from his eyes and holding the shaking lean body close to his.

Vega blushed even deeper, now his neck and the top of his chest starting to color too. "So it's so very obvious that I'm untouched, huh?" he chuckled a bit nervously and chewed on his lip a bit more, the way the god called him making his heart beat faster again.  
  
"What if I don't want to be innocent anymore? I've been watching humans for decades... And I... might have taken a peek of you and the others a little while back... Sorry about that... But... that was the first time I started to feel like this. And I feel it the strongest with you right now... I am already risking a lot, but I don't mind. I... I want to know. Please... show me how it feels to be someone's through physical love...through the pleasures of the flesh..." he asked softly and leaned in to leave small pecks on Seth's face, his body trembling even more for the god.

The God closed his eyes and inhaled long and deep from the way Vega's lips felt for him on his face. The boy was in high fever, that was clear for Seth. But his own body and spirit ached to be united with the other too.  
  
"Very well…" he breathed and held Vega's face between his paint covered hands and this time kissed the angel deeper than before. Opening his being up to let Vega feel him and just how much he wanted him too. He licked the soft lips to enter into the mouth and search for the boy's tongue for the first time.  
  
And somehow he managed to let the barely able to stand figure gently down, lowering with him as Vega laid on his back in the paint on the messed up floor, Seth above him. Kissing like there was no tomorrow or anything that would be more important... Until Seth's hand found its way under the angelic tunic and caressed the goose-bumped skin of the taut belly.

If it was possible, Vega felt even weaker in his knees and melted more against Seth once his tongue found its way into his mouth and also what he started to feel coming from the god. He was wanted by a god. It was a first and a very welcomed feeling for him. In return he opened himself up too, his skin glowing a bit more as he let Seth feel the same want and need in him.  
  
As he found himself on the floor, being kissed without a break, he put his toned arms around the half-naked man above him, his thighs opening instinctively to accommodate the other.  
  
He moaned onto Seth's lips and his muscles in his belly tensed as another wonderful jolt of lust rushed down into his groin. His fingers dug into the messy skin, kneading the god's back, his own body arching into the exploring hand as the new sensations were taking over more and more over Vega's body, mind and spirit. He was so ready...

"Come, my beautiful boy... Sit up and help me get bare for you," Seth whispered on the sweet swollen lips and kneeled between Vega’s parted legs. Taking his hands and kissing into both palms, he pulled Vega up into a sitting position, the tunic already caressed up on his torso.  
  
Seth got rid of it quickly, and started to untie the piece of under-clothing Vega had rolled around his private parts, putting the shaking angel hands on his own skirt to let his boy open it and get rid of the only piece the God had on.

The mesmerized angel obeyed without any hesitation as shyness and curiosity were battling in him. But finally his tunic was gone, causing more goose bumps to cover his body and his small nipples harden in anticipation. He watched Seth's every move and he himself took a moment to caress the narrow hips by the edge of the Egyptian skirt, absorbing the warmth of the god's skin.  
  
Then his hungry dark eyes watched as he pushed his previously kissed hands under the skirt and stroked it off Seth's hips. He watched in awe as the hard meat sprang free. Vega even licked his lip as the hunger to taste it hit him hard. But for now he just carefully took it in a hand and started pumping it gently, like he did to himself before too out of curiosity. Now he was enjoying how the velvety skin was moving along with his caressing and glimpsed up at the kneeling god with his mouth slightly open as he felt his undergarment being fully removed.

Seth took a sharp breath that sounded like a deep growl from the curious hand on his very much ready shaft.  
  
"You are doing that so, so well... Let me touch you and make you feel good too..." Seth said, sort of asking for permission as he peeled Vega free from all the distracting rags. "You are gorgeous… A true angel of beauty…" the ancient being sighed with delight. He was a visual artist after all. And such grace and beauty made his human body and heart beat faster.  
  
His colored fingers caressed the narrow hip bones and the soft skin of the underbelly before finally running along the eagerly jumping hardness. Looking up to see Vega's every reaction, he held it and jerked it slowly too to the rhythm of the angel's hand on him.

It seemed that the blush on his otherwise pale cheek was going to stay for the rest of their activities, but the angel didn't mind. He already felt very good from Seth's attention and compliments, but of course, he eagerly nodded and sighed softly from the hand caressing his skin. Then his back arched a bit and the dark eyes rolled shut on a gasp ending up in a moan.  
  
It was so very different being touched like that by someone else! Desire pulsed through his bright being, the shimmering light under his skin showing that with suddenly glowing stronger before ebbing back down. Vega had to concentrate hard on continuing the stroking of the god's shaft while letting himself get used to the intense pleasure the jerking on his own cock caused.  
  
"Feels so good..." he whispered hoarsely and looked up at the other man, panting slightly as his hips instinctively came alive and lightly bucked into Seth's paint-marked hand.

"Lay down Vega... I will make you feel even better, I promise," Seth smiled at the already messed up angel.  
  
Caressing the flushed face, he leaned in for a kiss again. Helping Vega to lay back again on the paint-smeared floor and the God laid on top of him between the parted legs.  
  
The way the being of light tasted started to make Seth more drunk with passion and even love... His core ached to become one with the angel and he wanted to make Vega enjoy his first time with him to the fullest. To make it just as special for the beautiful boy as how special this was for the ancient God to feel that way again...

As Seth's long dark hair brushed against Vega's face and neck, he kissed him back eagerly then let the god lay on top of him. His heart was beating even faster now from the excitement he felt. Not to mention the godly powers surrounding him and pushing him higher and higher the more he felt them.  
  
It was so different from the presence of his Father. This was... dark, but not in a bad way. It was an alluring, mysterious dark, promising to reveal ancient secrets, thirsting his light. And he wanted to let it in, to let it reach into his core and open new doorways for his hungry being...  
  
"Please..." the angel moaned, sliding his hand to the small of Seth's back, his waist-long brown hair fanning out around his head like silk tossed on the floor. And he pulled the god even closer, groaning as their hard members brushed together for a sweet moment.

"You like that…" Seth started rubbing himself more against the other hard meat. His own body was shivering and he moaned with closing his eyes from the way Vega moved with him in sync so perfectly... "You are so amazing… So responsive and hungry…" he whispered mesmerized and experimentally and gently bit down on the soft neck. He felt like absorbing the light of the angel and it made his dark forces cover the shining form. Like the opposites that cannot keep away from one another.  
  
"I will make love to you... I can feel how you want it... And now I will get you ready for it," he said and started to move down on the glowing perfectly shaped body with his kisses and small bites till he reached the wet tip of the angel's cock.

Vega couldn't really respond coherently as he let the lust control him by then. It was also a new(er) feeling for him and it was intoxicating just like the god who made him lose it so much already.  
  
His nails dug into the warm painted skin and he turned his head a bit to the side to give better access to Seth's mouth, crying out from even that bite. But what came next was even better. Everywhere the dark-haired god kissed him, his skin felt like being burned a bit. Vega welcomed the darkness over his form then let his trembling fingers get lost in Seth's hair while he moaned again, much more desperate this time.

"Shhh... I know..." Seth smiled up letting his power call Vega to look at him. And as their eyes locked, he darted his tongue out and licked the tip of the erect cock. Moaning from the taste he found there and wrapped his lips around the head to suck it softly at first while looking at Vega.

Vega managed to force one hand back into the paint on the floor as if looking for something to ground him, but the other stayed in the dark hair, curling into a fist around it and trying his best not to pull too much on it in case it would displease Seth.  
  
But this... This was making him fall apart even more. It was the very first time someone took him into his mouth like that and it was nothing like he imagined. It was much, much better and mind-blowing, leaving him moaning as he looked down at what the other man was doing to him. And that picture itself burned into his mind for the rest of eternity.

Feeling that Vega liked it and could take more, the God sucked harder and went deeper on the tasty piece of meat. He felt like it was the best thing he has ever tasted... And slurred around it too just like that.  
  
But the urging soon returned inside him and his angel too... So leaving the well-worked cock, he grabbed and pushed Vega's legs more apart. Exposing the untouched hole and he couldn't keep back a beast-like groan from how it made him feel... Giving in to his hunger, he leaned down to lick, kiss and push his tongue into it gently and slowly... For now…

Giving in to all these new sensations had its backlash for the curious angel... Because he wasn't sure just how long he was going to be able to take this without falling over the edge which was getting closer and closer. But it seemed that the god knew it well when to take a short break and shock his system with another new thing...  
  
Like now when Vega was getting too close from the attention his heavily leaking cock was getting. Seth stopped that just at the right time to push the angel out of his ecstasy enough and pay attention to what he was doing next.  
  
He blushed harder than before hearing that hungry beast-like growl and the hunger he saw in the eyes fixed on his exposed hole. Then it was time for some surprised then pleasure-filled sounds to roll off his lips. Time after time a grimace of pleasure ran across the angel's flushed and sweaty face and the light under his skin seemed to pulse faster.  
  
"Seth! This is... so... I have no words..." he panted, letting the god feast on his hole. "Please... more! Please!"

The answer to that was only an approving growl as Seth rubbed one of his fingers against the wet tight entrance. Pushing the tip inside and moving it around a little. Pulling it out and sucking his own finger into his mouth, moaning. "You taste too good... Even with paint on my hands. I can't wait to be one with you, Vega..." The God mumbled and let his power tell the younger man how much he meant every word of adoration for him while he pushed his finger back inside, deeper this time and moved it, pressing against the tight inner walls to open them up.

That shy blushing expression was back on Vega's face from the praising, but he also moaned on a sultry tone and practically purred to Seth too. He could feel he meant these praises and it moved the angel to his core while he was trying to process the feeling of being fingered open by... his first lover.  
  
To that thought Vega closed his eyes again and caressed the god's face and hair, his body having a mind of its own as it instinctively began moving with the finger to help its work.  
  
The amazement quickly melted into hunger again, and he looked at Seth, signaling just with his look and feelings that he needed more. Even his own angelic energies wrapped around the god as much as his darkness allowed.

Getting the message loud and clear, Seth moaned from the feeling of light covering him. He added another finger to speed up the process and when he decided that his angel was ready, open and very impatient enough, he moved up over his body again. Caressing and pulling Vega's legs over his own hips he let his wet tip brush against the loosened hole, kissing the angelic face softy. "You will be my lover now... And merge into one with my spirit while we do this…" he said raising up to look Vega in the eye as he slowly pushed inside his virgin body.

"Yes! Please! I want that so badly..." the angel managed to utter, blindly kissing Seth back then his head fell back on the floor, eyes closing and those grimaces of pleasure and surprise were back, as well as the needy moans.  
  
His thighs tightened around Seth's waist and he pushed back against the intruding cock. The feeling was shocking Vega as he tried to live in the moment and give way for the burning to turn into pleasure as he accepted more and more of the god, while smearing fresh paint over the naked back.  
  
"Take me... Make me yours, please..." he asked hoarsely, looking up at the gorgeous god with by then glowing eyes.

"You are mine... As I am yours for now…" Seth breathed barely audible as his own feelings and what he felt from Vega took over him and he closed his eyes with a pleased sigh. Only halfway inside but slowly he rocked his hips to make more room and ease up the tension in the tight tissues.  
  
A bit further away in the same big cave, the other two of the trinity appeared and sat down just watching from afar and exchanging some touches and kisses. This was important to Seth. Vega was important to Seth and his mates would not interfere with that, but they were deeply connected and stayed away.

"Yes..." Vega could breathe only that and he held Seth even closer, hiding behind the god's hair and kissing and sucking at his neck while moving together with him, feeling him stretching his insides more and more with each move. Though they were gentle, to Vega they felt very much intense, just like the feelings he felt from his god...

The dark power was oozing from the God as he got closer and deeper into the angel both physically and spiritually.  
  
Vega's light around him got brighter and he moved harder with each move. Feeling the hunger they shared for each other and the connection forming as pleasure spread in the human forms while Seth picked up the speed and really started fucking Vega. Moaning and mumbling praising words to his beautiful boy on the common language and on some foreign one too as he pushed deeper and let himself go more over his lover.

Who never wanted this to stop. This was beyond anything he knew or could imagine. The being above him did things to him physically, emotionally and spiritually which Vega had no idea of so far. Now he understood more why humans were chasing such carnal pleasures too. But he was very sure that they could get only a small part of this...  
  
Being with a god like this, basking in his burning dark powers, letting it fill his every pore while coaxing out more of his light as their physical bodies were moving in perfect harmony... well, this was on a completely different level to say the least.  
  
Vega couldn't stop caressing, touching and kissing the god, mumbling his own words of amazement and gratefulness and praising and begging both on the common tongue and his own angelic one. They didn't need to understand the exact words, though. They knew what the other felt and wanted to express.  
  
And in the midst of all this physical and spiritual whirlwind, the more he connected with Seth, the more he could feel the god's entwined connection to the other two. A mate and a brother. Watching them...  
  
Realizing that, the angel didn't try to hide or stop Seth, though. He begged for harder thrusts after turning his face back to his dark god, body writhing on the ground a bit until he had more room to spread his pure white wings on the messy floor.

Seth's mate, Horus was who represented light but still came from the same world of darkness, and his brother to call Thoth was born soon after the very same energy like Seth. Mutual birth force brought a bond and shared life that one calls siblings on Earth. Those two were enjoying each other’s’ touches while receiving the vibrating energies from the love making couple. Vega partly got connected to them all through the God of Darkness.  
  
That God smiled shortly as he felt the accepting towards his feelings for the angel and their forming bond. His mates’ approval crowned his emotions and he focused back on the gorgeous being under him spreading his wings and with that opening up his core for the God to reach it more. And all that made Seth get rougher and faster, chasing their bliss to finally be one with the light.

Through that more open connection now Vega felt not just the darkness reaching deeper into him, but that acceptance of the other gods too. It was a strange sensation because he felt those through Seth's feelings, as if he could take a peek as an outsider, yet he was involved and very much felt honored and grateful.  
  
This though very soon melted into the background as those wonderfully harder thrusts came, making Seth rub against a magical spot that made Vega nearly literally see stars. He kept encouraging the god, knowing by then that he could take it and that Seth could fully let go of his godly being. The angel couldn't even feel how the force of the thrusts kept making him slide on the paint-soaked floor a bit.  
  
Though one particularly perfectly aimed thrust pressed against that spot so intensely that it made his cock weep some clear fluid and his wings flutter enough to bump into some paints, which fell onto the floor, splattering the pure white feathers with colorful spots and smears.

The rattle of the pots of paint made Seth look up. Reaching out, he scooped some of the spilled red and yellow and black colors and smeared it on the fluffy wing. His hips’ slower moves helped Vega to catch his breath a little while getting tainted by the God also literally – as their coupling were part of Seth's art...  
  
Who felt very much over the moon and high from the angel of light and the visuals as his dirty hands drew messed up swirls of dark color and sun yellow over the well-shaped chest too. Moaning he leaned down and kissed the panting lips as he started his final merciless attack against the lean body and those pleasure spots.

Of course the panting angel moaned a few times when his wings and also chest were painted over. Frankly, he was glad for the slower thrusts. It even made him feel a bit playful too.  
  
He loved art and understood that they were both part of the god's next piece and Vega wanted to add his share to it too.  
  
So while kissing back the god, loving how his long dark hair covered his flushed and damp face, he scooped up some yellow and black paints too, leaving his handprints and own swirls and lines on the god's back, arms, sides and ass as Vega was surrendering to the mind-blowing kisses and thrusts. He was right there again in no time, the hold of his legs around Seth and also his no longer virgin ass tightened.

The cold liquid paint on his heated skin was a welcomed thrill for Seth. His body jerked forward harder as his needy hungry angel pulled him deeper and closer.  
  
And Seth let that too. Breaking the kiss, he pushed his upper body up on his arms. Taking each wing in his strong hands and put his weight on them to pin Vega down as his arms kept him above to watch the gorgeous flushed and sweaty face. Paint was smeared on it here and there and all the emotions inside the ancient one ached to reach that being who awoke them.  
  
The dark force was taking over his Earthly body to creep up on the creature of light. The energies were washing over him and were reaching for his very core. Connecting and bonding them as Vega's dark eyes looked back at Seth in awe of how the darkness of the endless cosmic void felt for him.  
  
"My beautiful boy... Take me with you as yours…" Seth whispered panting, watching Vega’s eyes turn fully black, no white remaining in them while he gave his last strength to push his lover over the edge.

As if Seth was putting a spell on the high and badly trembling pinned angel, Vega's full lips opened to a loud yell that came from his core.  
  
His senses and whole being were overwhelmed by the godly power, the physical love and the strong orgasm that came as a burning flash, unleashing his brilliant white light.  
  
It was so blinding and strong that it completely engulfed both naked bodies and lit up the whole great hall – maybe even blinding the other two gods too.

The other gods got busy themselves meanwhile. But of course noticed the explosion of powers, light and feelings. The way Seth merged together his darkness with the angel of light was a statement. Thoth and Horus knew it well too.  
  
So did the panting God who felt as if the exploding light was going to literally melt him away and his particles would become one with Vega's... Silly thing, but he could have sworn at any cosmic beings that the tight body made him orgasm just as hard as the angel.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

That night had changed everything for Vega. He vividly remembered the soft kisses he got from his dark god afterwards. Or later how he washed down his much paler naked body under the magical fountain in the gods' residence. He loved the gentle care and adoration on Seth's face as he thoroughly washed every inch of his skin and hair. It wasn't just for getting the paint and sweat off. It was also something they had to do to hide the fact that he was tainted. And although Vega was grateful for that, it also saddened him a bit as it meant he has to hide his real self again. And also his blooming feelings. But it was a necessity.  
  
And after each following visit, this ritual was repeated. But it seemed that listening to Seth was a clever thing to do...  
  
Soon enough the distracted angel of light started noticing some strange things. Like other angels talking about the lonely trips he's been taking lately. They didn't seem to know the true nature of those trips, but it made Vega more careful.

Especially when he heard rumors about their Father keeping an eye on him. Frankly, it surprised Vega as his Father never really paid much attention to him once he got bored of his new angel of wisdom.  
  
But all these things were making Vega start to worry so he tried to visit his god less frequently. Even if it was very hard after what had happened among those paints.

"He will want to talk to us all. We have to make a decision soon," Horus said to his mate Seth who was resting in their big bed. Thoth was on the other side of their residence leaning over his scrolls while reading, but more like observing from afar how the pair thought about the changes.  
  
Frankly it affected all of them. Vega spoke about the growing suspicion around him in the Heavens. And Seth's burning emotions changed the Trinity through their bond.  
  
"I can't decide for you two more. You allowed me to have Vega close to us and affect us all. Whatever will be your decision, I'll accept it," Seth answered. His heart was heavy with the possibility of what his mates would do when the time comes. He knew well it won't be long. He could feel it in the angel more and more. The tension of getting caught, and his visits became less frequent too. Making them both ache for the next time greatly.

It was getting harder to get down from the Heavens without being spied on or followed. And as that bad feeling was growing more and more in Vega, he started planning his next visit to the gods.  
  
Time after time he pressed his palm against the middle of his chest when he felt Seth thinking of him. The blush and small smile became a regular thing for Vega when he was thinking about his dark and gorgeous god. And from what he felt, it became clear to him that the gods knew that he was going to visit.

Soon he managed to do so and with his head bent down, even if he didn't have to go down on one knee anymore, he was trying to do his best not to take peeks of Seth or let that fluttering feeling intervene.

"You might know why I asked all three of you to be present today. As what I'm about to talk of will affect us all either way..."

During that meeting the balance between the three Gods was not equal. Horus stood a bit ahead of them, Thoth on his left and Seth on his right. The dark God didn’t look up and left the leading role of this meeting to the other two.  
  
"We know. But we cannot be certain. Talk, Angel of Light..." Horus spoke, his face a cold mask of a God.  
  
Same as Thoth, who always looked and felt different, like not even close to his other two mates. And his look reminded Vega more of the older eastern Gods’ expression than the gentle nobles of Egypt. "You want to ask us. We care for you. Just like my brother does," he added a bit friendlier to encourage the angel.

Vega was clear with the symbolism of the situation and he nodded, letting some of his long hair fall into his slightly scared and flushed face as he talked to Seth's pair, but addressed all three of them.  
  
"You warned me that I am playing with fire. And you were right. There are rumors about me and Father seems to be keeping an eye on me. As if waiting for a mistake to punish me... I am afraid of The Fall... And I think it is close. Truth be told, I don't want to go back. There is nothing left there for me. Or at least I feel like that. I know I ask a lot... But if it was possible... could I stay here with you for good?"

"That would bring your Father's attention to us and the people we lead here. We would have to cut all ties with him and his dimension to keep you hidden," Horus replied on the same cold tone and expression.  
  
"What benefit would it have to us? As a trinity, all of us, not just Seth…" Thoth added the question and Seth then raised his head to look at the angel in trouble. He looked so lost and without hope on his beautiful face… Seth knew it was all his fault.  
  
But as he formed that thought, the other two turned to look at him in sync, both Horus and Thoth with an upset expression.  
  
"Angel. You are responsible for your choices. That is how it was when you first entered here. When you decided to give in to temptation and carry on with all of that. And this decision is also yours to make. Don't forget that. Now answer my question..." Thoth turned back to Vega, clearly in a protective mode over his brother who just stood there waiting what Vega was going to offer.

To some extent the angel with the bent head could feel Seth's emotions and self-blame too and to that he looked up at him, their dark eyes meeting for a long moment. There was longing in Vega's for his dark god, but he knew Thoth and Horus were right. It was yet another difficult decision that he had to make...  
  
Forcing himself to look away from Seth, he stared at the floor, thinking things through as quickly as he could. Then he looked Thoth in the eye to answer him.  
  
"I have nothing else to offer but myself. To share my knowledge, body and soul. I can offer myself to bond with all three of you and become whatever role you deem befitting to me. If you'll have me. If you think it would benefit you. I am ready to burn all the bridges to my previous life and become fully yours..." he said quietly, but his voice never wavered and now he was kneeling in front of the gods, his spotless white wings spread wide behind him, showing that he had nothing to hide and that he meant every word as his tainted core was visible to the gods, his being open to them to read if they wanted.

Thoth nodded and looked at his mates. Horus agreed and Seth was just looking admiringly at the corrupted angel.  
  
"We can take you in. As someone almost equal. That would require to bond with us all. And true to your words of offer, be all of ours," Horus said.  
  
"I can set the rules for both sides. If you really want that it can be done in two nights from now. The moon will be full and on the turning point. My powers with my mates stronger then and we can make you ours. Brother Seth?" Thoth spoke and turned to the God of Darkness.  
  
"I go with what you all decide. As I said. If Vega is good with that, I would want him safe and with us," Seth said quietly. He was one third of the whole their bond in the trinity made. Selfishness was an unknown concept between them.

"I would be honored from your generous offer of becoming almost equal with you three. It is something I never would have dared to dream of," he whispered honestly and moved, his throat closing off a bit. "Thank you for taking me," he bowed nearly till the ground. "I want this as it feels right. As if this is where I've always belonged," he added blushing some more as he lifted his head and looked up at the trinity with happiness and gratefulness in his dark eyes.

"You must know that there is no turning back from this. You won't be only Seth's. You'll be all three of ours. We cut your bonds with our own powers. You need to go through a ritual first to be able to take our united force. The new moon will be resetting powers and energies. With our magic you'll be ours," Horus said.  
  
"You'll be our equal in almost all things. And our pet to care for and use. The deal is two-sided. We will have rules to keep in this relationship and so will you," Thoth said and as he could exist in many planes at once, he already made four sheets of papyrus written on the common language. One appeared on the floor right before the kneeling angel. "Read carefully and answer us. You have time till the next night," Thoth said and all of them disappeared leaving Vega to his thoughts.

***

Frankly, to Vega there was not much choice in the matter. He either gets punished by a Father who never really loved or cared for him and become a Fallen like Samael and Vega's predecessor Lucifer and their followers, or he becomes the Trinity's as nearly their equals. Where he would have three amazing men to care for him, to protect him and give him a home while in return he would serve their every wishes. And the rules in the contract weren't something Vega wouldn't be able to follow...  
  
So now he was on the gods' huge bed which was surrounded by a glowing ritual circle. He was sitting back on his heels, hands with his open palms turned down on his thighs. He was naked, his pale skin having its usual angelic inner-glow. His head was slightly bent forward, eyes closed and he was focusing on keeping his breathing calm and even while Seth was kneeling behind him, brushing out his waist-long hair. Of course he was a bit nervous, but more excited and curious. Tonight he was going to become something else. Something more...  
  
The other two gods were watching them from the opposite side of the bed, close enough to reach Vega, but they were just looking at them, smoking some magical herbs through pipes. The sweet scent of the smoke was swirling in the air and made Vega fall more into a trance-like state. Seth started to braid magical strands into his long brown hair while murmuring the words of the ancient ritual on their tongue having the same effect on Vega.

The old magic was flowing freely between them all. Vega was in the middle and the gods around him as each was going to put his individual mark on the angel.  
  
This ritual was powerful and the Gods told Vega all that he needed to know about what will happen and why.  
  
Firstly, Seth was going to braid his hair with the strings of his darkness which was already living inside the angel due to getting close to Seth the most till now.  
  
The herbs and glowing magic runes with the chanting opened up all of their beings. Pressing a kiss to the nape of Vega, Seth moved with his mate around the center figure to the left.

"Accept the darkness," Seth said on the common tongue at last. That move made Horus end up closest to the angel and not stopping the chant with the others, he started to smear herb oils on the pale glowing skin, the braided hair and every part of Vega.

"With the holy oils accept the sun," Horus said making sure he turned the angel slippery and a matching color to their own olive skin. Just like the sun-kissed and tanned him, turning Vega into something new.

Vega smiled a bit from that kiss on his nape and already felt Seth's darkness seeping deeper into his core both through the words and the braids in his hair. "I accept the darkness."  
  
Then as he opened himself up even more to it, he also opened his now pitch-black eyes as Horus came closer to him and began smearing the oils on his skin, making it get covered in goose bumps and tingle wherever it covered him.  
  
"I accept the sun," he said on the same trance-like voice and as his light reacted to Horus' and the holy oils' powers, his fully black eyes turned back into their normal dark-brown for a second before starting to glow white. Inside him the darkness and the light stopped trying to overpower each other and began to swirl and dance in a calmer way, making Vega sigh with satisfaction.  
  
Then as Horus moved to give way to the third god, the angel smiled shortly at Thoth, ready for the next part.

The God with the long braids held up a feather made of obsidian. The end was pointy and sharp like feather pens used to write spells with. It was the Feather of Truth.

With his left hand Thoth caressed the oily face of Vega. Then pulled his lower lip down and with a sudden move pierced through it just below the lip. Pulling out a silver ring, similar like the many the God himself had on the left side of his head, his nostril, his ear in one line and his left eye brow.

"Accept the moon. And the deal we agreed on," Thoth said pulling the ring and closing it around the lower lip.  
  
The four papyrus have been signed by each of them with a drop of their blood. Now the gods all raised their open palms up and the papyrus turned into ash, only the writing-like magic spells lingered glowing in the air and mixed up before entering all four of them in the same amount, sealing the contracts and bonding them on the highest level forever.

The angel lightly moved his face into the caressing hand then held his breath as his bottom lip was pierced and he got his very first piercing. It was one of the conditions he was looking forward to as he liked them on Thoth too.  
  
As the pain subsided and left only a warm throbbing as he was already healing, Vega nodded and looked into Thoth's eyes. "I accept the moon and our deal. I bind my being to the Trinity," he whispered moved and watched the signed papyrus scrolls burn away and as the spells entered them, Vega moaned from the warmth spreading in his whole body, making his being tingle and his physical body invigorated.  
  
It was like an insatiable fire burning his whole former being away. He could feel his bonds to his Father and brothers and sisters snap one by one and fade into Seth's darkness while his new forming being was held in place by Horus' warm sun-powers, Thoth's cooling energies molding him into what he had to become to be the gods'.  
  
Vega felt his body burning up, a shiver running down on his spine and down to the last feathers of his white spread and oily wings. And he moaned from all the godly energies washing over and inhabiting his being.  
  
"Please..." That's all he could utter in his overwhelmed state, feeling like he was thrown into melted lava.

The sexual magic has always been a commonly used practice even among more higher supernatural and outer dimensions' beings. The physical body the Earthly plane had formed them into opened up to spiritual energies when the mind separated from the material body in the bliss of the orgasm. Allowing energies to merge and melt into each other. Just like humans called sex on higher levels a connection of two souls.  
  
Vega knew all about that and his begging made the three Gods stop the chanting. The angel's very being and soul hungered for their energies to emphasize the new bond and fully wipe out the old.  
  
By then the ritual circles and runes were glowing blood red, also representing the need of the flesh.  
  
Without any more hesitation, Horus reached out for the sitting angel before him and moved Vega to stand on his hands and knees. Using the oils all over them, he slowly entered the new member of their bonding with his hardness. Thrusting faster and faster inside the angel's hot body to let his seed and opening up energies mark and bind him even more to him.

By then Vega was shaking badly for it in body and soul. His being needed the circle to close and the ritual finished to stop feeling like an open nerve-ending. So when Horus entered his body, he cried out not just from the feeling of the hard shaft opening him up physically too, but because every touch, caress and thrust felt so damn intense that he thought he would lose his mind, which was already barely connected to this world.  
  
Like an animal in heat, the remaining inhibitions of the angel gone, he slammed himself back against the hard cock in him, his braided and oily hair curling on the bed by his arm like a snake. Soon his skin was glistening not just from the oils but sweat too, eyes and body glowing stronger from his white light, his oozing cock ready to shoot his load onto the silk sheets.

Horus felt every resonance of the angel and his mates as all of them got connected on more and more levels. It was about the bond, so the Gods were going to keep Vega in a heightened sexual arousal with their powers all night while the new moon helps their powers to flow stronger.  
  
But for Horus the ritual was perfect and he was pleased with how their new pair accepted all. He welcomed the body working in sync with him and soon he filled Vega with his godly seeds and powers like an explosion of light and warmth melting them together.  
  
Not letting Vega get out of the rhythm or give in to his own body, as soon as Horus pulled back, Thoth took a hold of the trembling body and pulled it under his wider one. Grabbing into the edges of the pure white wings, he rammed inside the angel and claimed his newly pierced lip.

Not really knowing what was happening to his physical body, but letting the gods do with it whatever they wanted, all that mattered to the dizzy angel was the deepening bond he started to feel strongly as Horus' powers washed over him too in the moment he came.  
  
Then he cried out into Thoth's mouth as the thicker shaft stretched his oily ass out even more, giving Vega that slight burning feeling while he returned the kisses, his sensitive bottom lip throbbing. But he loved it. Just like the twice as wide male over him.  
  
Keeping his eyes closed, he blindly reached up to stroke the bearded face and the long braids, his trembling legs going around the god, encouraging him with his touches and soft sounds as he offered his whole being to Thoth, too, his own needs becoming less important as he welcomed the powers of this god as well.  
  
Each was different, yet similar and just as overwhelming. And he loved it. It felt so right as he connected to them one by one.

Letting himself open up to bond, Thoth's calm cooling agent powers entered the angel's being. Making the fire inside him balance with the darkness and light.  
  
His long braided hair that looked like tentacles were covering the oiled up body as he pulled the more lean creature towards himself with each powerful thrust. Chasing their spirits’ union wilder and wilder until he also filled the trembling body of light.  
  
Panting he broke the kiss and sat back on his heels and pulled out of Vega, caressing gently the heaving chest. A small gesture but still signaling care and respect for the angel.  
  
Seth took Vega's hands in his. Kissing into his palms, just like during their first time. He gently gathered up the angel and pulled him onto his lap.  
  
"My beautiful boy... Take what you need from me and make all of us whole with you," the God of darkness breathed pulling their angel down on his leaking shaft, where he belonged. His dark power was wrapping over them protectively as now Seth attacked the swollen sensitive lips.

Knowing that Thoth was the most closed-up from the gods, that small gesture made Vega feel even more moved and tear up, then he gasped for air as Seth touched him and kissed into his palms. His was the most familiar power to the angel and being lifted onto his lap felt like coming home.  
  
And Seth did slip home with ease, Vega's well-used and wet hole welcoming the third god too. And he was basking in the attention of his dark god, his black powers caressing and rocking his being into an even deeper trance as Vega tried to keep up with Seth's invading tongue, his limbs trembling as he put his forearms on the god's shoulders, leaning on them a bit to be able to move up and down on the hard shaft. Everything felt just so intense and hot as thick sweat drops were mixing and sliding down on Vega's oily skin, his muscles burning and trembling, but he pushed himself even further, wanting to please his dark god too.  
  
Feeling their bond getting even deeper was amazing, and through all the dizzying energies and mist of lust, the angel now could feel the other two as well. And somehow it seemed to give him more strength knowing that he was one with these wonderful beings. That thought made him break the kiss and chuckle drunk on all the powers passing through and swirling in him. He arched his back, leaning back on his hands, glowing wings spreading wide behind him as his small ass took Seth even deeper and he moved his hips faster and harder back and forth, head falling back on his loud sounds of pleasure.

Seth did all he could to help Vega reach his final bliss and take him along too. He leaned back on one arm too, his other hand gripping the narrow hips hard and in a bruising way. He was helping the moves of his angel and aimed his attack against the magic spot deep inside the fully opened up being.  
  
His mates stayed close and with all the powers tried to help the angelic energies flow freely and to explode, changing their own beings too.

It didn't take long for Vega to reach the very edge like this. His yells became louder and more desperate with each perfect thrust against his sensitive spot, hard cock throbbing and then suddenly and finally shooting his angelic seed all over his belly. As his tight ass clamped down hard on Seth to make him share his bliss. The angelic white light burst out of him, making him look like a beacon of light, the pure energies engulfing all three gods too to close the circle and finish the ritual.

Meanwhile Thoth got to the back of the blissed out angel and held his leaned back upper body to his own. Stroking the trembling chest and similarly braided hair like his own locks.  
  
Seth was blown away by the pure light and it melted his dark heart even more that Vega will stay as he is, not having to lose all in the Fall and transform like his older version, Lucifer. The dark God was grateful towards his mates.  
  
Horus was kneeling by the side of the two brothers having the angel between their bodies. His eyes were closed and he was enjoying all of their joined energies swirling around them freely.  
  
"We give you a new name. We decided that with the new bond we name you Kerim. And for the rest of the night we three will be the ones pleasing you, Kerim, the generous," Horus said with a smile caressing the flushed face and turning it to him he kissed their new pair.

"... And so that is how I got my current name and became the gods'... pet," Kerim chuckled from Mick's quite shocked (and aroused) expression. "I hope the story of my past was satisfying..." he added as he was lying on his side, running his index-finger down on Mick's slightly hairy chest and belly, pierced lip curling up into a smug little smile seeing his lover hard and leaking from all the arousing details.  
  
"Quite the lengthy and detailed description... One might think you did that on purpose..." Mick snorted and rolled on top of the naughty angel, pinning his wrists to the bed with one big hand, the other opening up the pale thighs. And although now he understood better the importance of the gods' permission to him to be together and bond with the angel, there were more pressing matters to take care of now. He could think over all this once he gave his angel what he needed so much...

**The End**

 


End file.
